


give you the day

by starkesthour



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: Younghoon dreams of rain.





	give you the day

**Author's Note:**

> bbangmoon/dalbbang nation i'm back with another short thing! enjoy

Younghoon dreams of rain. The drops are soft and warm as they fall on his skin; they feel like kisses—covering his face, his neck, his chest, his arms. Curiously, he's not getting wet, despite standing in the middle of the street during a downpour.

The wind is laughing—softly, quietly. He realizes that he's naked, feels a puff of air brush the skin on his stomach. He's no longer in the street, he's laying in a meadow now, and it's sunny. He wriggles as grass and flowers tickle his skin.

He sighs softly as wind brushes over the head of his cock. He has a flash of awareness of how weird this dream is, but the thought is fleeting, because it feels good. The plants and wind keep up their caresses, soft and undemanding, and Younghoon is all but melting into the ground, only distantly aware of his own arousal, of the way his hips are moving impatiently as noises spill unbidden from his lips.

It starts to rain again. It's still sunny—his skin is so warm. The drops still feel like kisses, concentrated on his face this time.

The wind knows Younghoon's name. Whispers it in his ear, its voice familiar and fond. He hums in response, and there's the outline of a smile against his cheek—lips, not rain—and he teeters for a moment, stuck in the sphere of the dream even as the waking world makes itself known.

"Alright?" Kevin asks, nose nudging Younghoon's cheek before he kisses the same spot.

Despite Younghoon's countless assurances that Kevin's allowed—even when Younghoon is mostly asleep—Kevin never fails to ask. It used to frustrate Younghoon, but by now it's familiar, mingles with his sleepiness and arousal to let him drift on the edges of sleep.

Younghoon makes a noise that he knows Kevin will take as assent, if the way he parts his legs invitingly isn't enough.

"Okay, okay," Kevin laughs softly, pecking Younghoon's lips. "Not gonna make you talk."

Younghoon smiles. He's sure in his half-asleep state he looks a little dopey—but he can't help himself, and Kevin just chuckles and kisses his forehead so it's alright.

Younghoon gasps as Kevin's warm, slick fingers nudge his hole. The sensation is always different like this—his body offers little resistance, and the pressure of penetration feels somehow distant, barely registering at the fringes of his consciousness.

Kevin is attentive, or _a tease_ , as Younghoon so bluntly tells him most days. He likes to take his time opening Younghoon up. Meanwhile Younghoon is usually more impatient, but like this time is immaterial. Everything feels less urgent, and he lets himself be pressed into the bed, making no effort at all at taking control. He's warm and sleepy and horny and safe. Kevin, beautiful and amazing Kevin, is right here taking care of him.

Younghoon's drifted back towards sleep, rather than making any effort to wake up, by the time Kevin's fingers disappear. He makes a soft noise of protest at the loss, but Kevin kisses it away, framing Younghoon's face with his hands. They smell like strawberry lube and Younghoon's own musk and Younghoon would probably scrunch up his nose at the fact if he wasn't so relaxed.

Younghoon blinks his eyes partly open so he can see Kevin—beautiful, as always, soft and sleep-mussed, wrapped in the half-light of early morning. Kevin smiles, and Younghoon's heart lurches in spite of his sleepiness. He closes his eyes again when Kevin leans down to kiss his eyelids.

"Just relax, I've got you," Kevin murmurs, rubbing his thumbs, still slick with lube, along the expanse of Younghoon's cheekbones.

Slow, Kevin sinks in slowly. Early on they had instances of him accidentally jolting Younghoon to full wakefulness, but by now he knows what Younghoon can take. Younghoon gasps as Kevin bottoms out; his spine tingling with pleasure, pooling at the nape of his neck. He shudders when Kevin starts fucking him with slow, lazy thrusts.

It's almost trippy, being fucked while his brain is still sleep-addled. It all sort of mingles together in delayed bursts of pleasure—the way Kevin slides in and out of him, each time the head of Kevin's cock brushes his prostate, the puffs of hot air against his face as Kevin breathes above him.

"Yeah, that's it, just take it, hyung," Kevin says, punctuating his words by putting a little more force behind his thrusts; just enough to nudge Younghoon towards wakefulness.

Younghoon cocks his head to the side, encouraging Kevin to place a trail of kisses along the bottom of his jaw and down his throat to Younghoon's collarbone, where he stops to suck in a bruise. The flash of pain is enough to wake Younghoon up further even as he resists; keeps his eyes closed and his body pliant.

Younghoon isn't ready for it to end when Kevin's hand firmly wraps around his cock, wishes he could stay like this forever, just drifting as Kevin's cock fills him again and again, as Kevin's lips mark his skin. But he knows it can't last, knows Kevin's holding back for him, knows Kevin needs to be reassured that Younghoon is with him despite his minimal responses.

He lets each stroke of Kevin's hand pull him just a tiny bit further towards full awareness, until his hips start meeting Kevin's thrusts, until he can blink his eyes open as he writhes beneath Kevin.

"Kevin," he whimpers, voice rough with a mix of sleep and arousal.

Kevin kisses him, swallows Younghoon's moans as he comes. Kevin's noises mingle with it moments later, spill into Younghoon's mouth, and Younghoon takes them like he takes everything else Kevin has given—gives him.

Younghoon floats back towards sleep in the aftermath; as Kevin gently wipes him off before snuggling close, his head resting on Younghoon's shoulder.

He entwines their fingers under the covers, as Kevin whispers to him that they still have a couple of hours to sleep before the crew starts coming in to film.

Younghoon dreams of the meadow again, but this time Kevin is there too, the warmest of all, holding Younghoon's hand tight as they are cradled by the gentle rays of the sun.


End file.
